


Speeding Through Familiar

by gigantic



Category: Bandom
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-07
Updated: 2006-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:58:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigantic/pseuds/gigantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a Gym Class Heroes and Cobra Starship show in Chicago, Bill shows up with the rest of his band.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speeding Through Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to thegoldsky and overloved for audiencing and cheerleading. And crazy love to theotherej for not saying no to the quick faux-beta duty, even though this isn't her fandom. thegoldsky wrote a line of dialogue.
> 
> Not actually dedicated, in part, to Gabe Saporta, who once said, "[My question is: where do I fall into that? Because I don't see a Greckett or a Treckgabe...](http://www.buzznet.com/tags/snakesonaplane/video/44012/?p=3)" Our bad, mea culpa, etc. Here's to Chicago.

The light changes. Once, twice, thrice -- William sits and watches the perpetual shift from red to yellow, and yellow to green from the backseat until the driver says, "Buddy, you need me to take you somewhere or what?" and snaps him out of the stupor.

"What?" Bill says, even though he heard exactly. He slides across the seat to push open the door as the cab driver asks again.

"Where to, I said."

Bill nods as he scoots out. He tells the guy, "Oh, no, yeah. Yes. Let me just get, um," and holds up a hand. "Wait, wait, wait." 

Where'd Siska disappear to that fast anyway? One second, some girl helps him stop a cab for them, and next thing, Bill's alone in a backseat when they were supposed to be heading back to his place for more drinking and food. He had liked that plan. That was a fantastic plan.

Disashi's helping Tyler push the last of the equipment into the trailer.

"Watch out, man," he says over his shoulder, and Bill jumps out of their way.

Bill asks, "Hey, where'd Adam go?"

Disashi shrugs and looks around quickly. "Don't know. Did you check the bus?"

"Shiiiit." Bill dips his head back and moans at the sky. It's chillier out now, but at least it hasn't rained again. "We were going back to the house."

"What's up? Am I not invited?" Disashi stands up straight and holds his arms out. 

Bill grabs his forearms and bounces them a little. "Of course, dear friend. Always."

"No, you forgot about me," Disashi says and hugs Bill anyway. Bill shakes his head fervently, but Disashi just laughs and pushes him away. "Go check inside, man."

"Next time!" Bill says and eyes Disashi. "When you come back to Chicago, I'm making you pancakes. Your favorite."

"Pancakes aren't my favorite."

"Nobody doesn't like a pancake," Bill explains sagely and spins around to move toward the front of the tour bus. 

At almost four in the morning, nearly everyone who came out to see the show has trickled home. A few fans still stand against the building, and as he walks past, one girl calls him amazing.

"It's the moonlight," Bill says. "Don't fall for it."

She laughs, and he tilts his head. He wiggles his fingers in front of his face, and this time when he turns around there's...a Gabe in his way. Bill crashes right into his back, and Gabe stumbles, looking around quickly with his cell to his ear. He doesn't smile, eyes low and mouth open. Bill grabs for his jacket to steady him as though his equilibrium isn't the same amount of completely fucked.

Gabe says, "Jesus, shit," and then into the receiver, "Nnn, no. I'm fine. It's just. Bill."

"You should watch where I'm going," Bill says, the fabric of Gabe's hoodie still folded around his fingers. Soft, soft. He pulls again, and Gabe covers his palm, pries Bill's hand away with his own and then pulls him, walking them a foot or two until he can sit on the steps leading up into the tour bus. Bill squats down and squints carefully up as Gabe drops his hand and leans forward over his legs.

Bill asks, "Hey, are you okay?" and Gabe shakes his head barely, muttering, "I'll just be here, probably. Whatever, yeah. I'm sorry, dude," into the cell.

The more Bill watches him, the more wrecked he looks. He taps Gabe's knee and mouths, "Who?" while Gabe holds the phone to his ear. 

Gabe mouths, "Travis," and then says aloud, "No, bro, don't come back. Stay with your girl, dude, I'm just. All right. Okay. All right, later."

He snaps the phone shut and pushes the heels of his hands into his eyes, drags them sideways and blinks. Bill frowns at him and raises an eyebrow.

"What? Stop pouting at me."

"Stop giving road kill face," Bill says and stands. "You sick?"

"I'm wasted like a motherfucker," and Gabe doesn't sound like he feels good about that. He buries his face in his arms over his thighs for a minute. When he finally peeks up again, he says, "I did shit earlier and then, I don't know. I feel fucking nasty. The come down's really. Like, I could puke my fucking insides right now."

"Have you?" Bill bends over to get a better look at Gabe's eyes. He braces his hands on his thighs and narrows his eyes again.

Gabe barely shakes his head. He winces a little at the action, and then says, "Bill. William. Dude."

"Gabriel," Bill says. He mauls a Spanish accent, separating the syllables in a drunken slur that comes out "Gaaaah-breee-el," and then makes himself momentarily dizzy when he laughs too hard. Neither one of them is cut out for this conversation right now.

Gabe tugs him in suddenly, groping for Bill's arm, his shoulder, his neck, until Bill pushes closer. Gabe breathes on his ear, mutters, "You're gonna fucking," and exhales in a warm rush, "I saw the snake. The cobra? I saw it."

"Oh, shit. The same one?" Bill asks. He has no idea why they're whispering like this, but Gabe just keeps breathing deeply, and it feels like a secret. It feels dangerous and private. As an afterthought, he warns, "Don't throw up on me."

"Fuck you, I'm serious," Gabe says and bumps his shoulder into Bill's chest.

Bill says, "I am, too," and when Gabe cusses another time, just a quick tiny stream of slurred gibberish and potty mouth, he adds, "Stop freaking out."

The burst of energy comes too quickly and too big. Gabe stands up, sloppy and hurried. He grabs Bill's wrist and pulls him along, up into the bus and past the bunks. Gabe keeps shushing him even though Bill isn't saying anything. It makes him laugh, and then Gabe shushes him louder. He folds a hand over his mouth for show and steps over someone's leg hanging out of a bunk. Matt? Eric? Where are they _going_? Bill has a cab waiting for him.

"Hey, let's go to my house," Bill stage whispers. "Have you seen Siska?"

In an obvious and elaborate attempt to ignore him completely, Gabe says, "I started feeling sick back here, right? And it was cool while Travis and Jodie were packing her shit. I was just gonna chill out or whatever with Mike. Then he left, and then they turned the light out when they left -- "

"So, Adam wasn't here?"

"What? Bill, the room _hissed_." 

And Gabe hasn't turned the light on, so they're stumbling around in the back on pure instinct. Bad instincts. Bill reaches out and his free hand lands somewhere on Gabe's belt. Gabe urges him around, pulls him closer and points at the window in back.

He says, "I think it tried to bite my neck."

"It's not a vampire," Bill reminds, but turns Gabe to him and touches his jaw, slides his hand along the skin and pauses at his collarbone. "All you."

"Ha ha," Gabe mutters. "Beckett's got jokes. Fine, you think I'm crazy."

"I think I'm wasted. _You're_ tweaking," Bill explains and moves the hand from his neck to rub across Gabe's stomach. Over the fabric of the t-shirt, tiny nothing touches, and Gabe still has one of wrists locked tight. He rests his forehead on Gabe's cheek -- can smell his skin and feel how slowly he breathes. "Maybe you should lay down."

"No way. No fucking way," comes Gabe's immediate reply, and Bill laughs in breaths against his neck. Gabe tells him to fuck off, but he chuckles a little, too. "Ugh, I feel like shit."

"Please don't throw up on me," Bill warns again, and then apologizes when Gabe pushes him noncommittally. Bill says, "Kidding. I'm kidding," and kisses Gabe's cheek with a loud smack. He does it again, and Gabe makes some disinterested groan and exhales, turning his face in Bill's direction. Bill kisses him again, close-lipped, and the second time he leans in, Gabe opens up enough to make it worthwhile.

"You were going home?" Gabe whispers in between. 

"Oh, that's right! Yes." Bill kisses him another time, then pulls away and says. "Come to my house! There's a cab. Me and Siska were going back with, um. I don't know. I lost everybody."

"They're probably right outside," Gabe says, but Bill has already begun to lead them out.

Bill says, "We replaced the lumpy couch! It's blue. Already been through some rough nights--"

Gabe ducks his head, resting against the top of Bill's spine. He mutters, "I just want a bed."

"I changed the sheets this morning," Bill offers helpfully and squeezes Gabe's fingers where their hands are knotted behind his back. 

Correction: it's kind of _freezing_ outside. 

Bill ushers Gabe to his side and leads him with an arm around his back, as much to help along as to steal some body heat, but Gabe just drags along willingly. The Blue Ribbon dude -- Tim! He said his name was Tim. Tim drinks Blue Ribbon -- asks if Gabe's gonna make it all right, and Gabe keeps rubbing a palm across his face like he's unsuccessfully trying to get his mind to focus.

"No. Yeah, dude," Gabe says, and Tim tells him to take it easy. Gabe gives him a thumbs up, and then pushes his face into Bill's shoulder.

Bill says, "I've got him," as they stumble along, "There's a cab wai--"

Huh.

So, um. The taxi is gone. 

Fuck, where did the cab go? Hey, wait, what happened to that girl? Is it fucking raining again?

"Ow. Water." 

Bill smiles. "It hurts?"

" _I'm melting_ ," Gabe says in a squeaky little voice that makes Bill laugh in a sharp burst.

"Okay, we need to get out of here." 

He pats Gabe's side where his hand rests and then untangles himself to flag down a taxi. When that doesn't work, he convinces another girl to do it for him.

The drizzle ends shortly after it starts. When a cab stops, Bill helps dribble Gabe inside, and then slides in with him, thanking the girl quickly. He gives the address and only has to correct himself once, thank goodness, and Gabe just mumbles the same three lines of The Munchkin Song over and over.

"Shut up," Bill orders and flicks at Gabe's hand. "Move over."

"Hater," Gabe says. He slouches in the seat more, resting somehow in the dip of the seat and the door. He's taking up a lot of space. "Come down here. Stoop to my level."

Bill cranes his head until they're nose to nose, and then he moves back repeatedly each time Gabe tries to lean up. They're both so gone that it goes on longer than it should, until Gabe finally says, "That's fucking with me so bad."

"Sorry," Bill whispers. "Are you gonna puke?"

Gabe snaps his teeth when Bill leans in this time. "Stop saying that, for real."

"I'm looking out for you." 

Bill holds a finger to Gabe's forehead between his eyes, and Gabe tips his face up to try and catch it. 

He says, "Come _here_ ," and Bill finally does, angling his head to clear the brim of Gabe's hat as he closes the space.

Everything about Gabe is vocal and enthusiastic, and he cares even less about discretion when he's wasted. His mouth is warm and soft, and Bill has to quiet him after a minute, because they are still riding backseat in a cab after all. Not everybody wants a personal invitation to their kind of party.

"Of course they do," Gabe says, and bites Bill's lip this time, teasing out a strangled groan. "Shhh. The noise, Bill, remember?"

"Asshole," Bill says and hits Gabe's side.

They make out in near silence until Bill catches the neon sign of the liquor store a few blocks from his place out the window.

"Up here?" the driver asks, louder than maybe absolutely necessary, and Bill ignores Gabe's laughter as he directs the cab the rest of the way.

He's too impatient to count out the cash in his pocket, so he just sort of shoves some bills into the driver's hands, and then urges Gabe out of the car. He checks his phone for messages and hopes Siska's still alive when there's nothing new.

They make it inside with a lot less trouble than expected. The television's still on in the living room, blue light spilling over the furniture, and he and Gabe do some haphazard footwork, dancing over game controller cords, consoles, and pillows. Bill drops his keys on an end table and reaches both arms behind himself to grab Gabe's hand and takes him to the bedroom.

"You changed it around," Gabe says when they step through the door. He heads straight for the bed.

Bill takes off his jacket and vest and tosses them aside. He kicks off his shoes and leaves them at the foot of the bed, crawling up to flop beside Gabe.

"When was the last time you were here?"

"Mmm." Gabe makes a face while he thinks, then shrugs against the mattress. "Who cares? Your bed smells like fabric softener."

"I told you the sheets were clean," Bill says brightly. He bounces a little, bunches up the blanket to pillow under his face, and Gabe moans miserably. "You want anything?"

"Mm-mm," he says. He pushes his shoes off, and Bill looks behind them to see them drop, one after the other. 

He sits up and nudges Gabe until he turns over onto his back. Bill undoes his belt. Except for the hoodie, Gabe's wearing all white, like a bold motherfucker. He sits on his thighs to loosen the buckles and then slides down, peeling the pants along with him until Gabe can kick the jeans off his feet, left in his black Calvin Kleins and a well-worn New Kids On The Block t-shirt.

"I feel naked," Gabe complains when Bill crawls up his body again.

"Actually, you should only feel pants-less," Bill points out. He tugs at the hem of the t-shirt to read the tour dates. "Did you have to search for this?"

"The Salvation Army, dude," Gabe says and lifts his head to look down at the shirt. "It was just _there_."

"Nice." Bill looks at it, and then slips his hand underneath. He smoothes his fingers along Gabe's side and hitches his hips just enough to settle on Gabe's own. "Okay. Gabe."

And Gabe lies back again, eyebrows raised. Bill kisses him, and it's barely a second before Gabe picks up where they left off. He slides both hands down Bill's back, sneaking his fingertips just under the top of Bill's jeans and scrapes blunt fingernails across the skin there.

Bill moves his hips in small, purposeless thrusts until Gabe bites his lip again. Now, in the emptiness of his bedroom, he can slam down and groan as loudly as he wants. Gabe laughs, and Bill makes sure he knows he's still an asshole. Gabe doesn't seem to mind. 

He says, "It would be great if you got naked right now, too," and pulls his hands back up, now snatching Bill's t-shirt and pulling it over his head. Bill sits up enough to clear the neck, and Gabe keeps it balled in his fist as Bill dives on him again, grinding down with intent. He parts Gabe's lips with his tongue. He pushes a hand between them, rubbing Gabe's cock through his underwear, and Gabe lifts up into the touch. 

"How fucked up are you?" Bill asks, smirking against Gabe's mouth.

"Beckett, I swear to God," Gabe threatens and stops when Bill squeezes a little. He closes his eyes and rolls his hips, hissing when Bill's phone vibrates in his pocket between their thighs.

Gabe says, "What the fuck?"

"Phone call," Bill apologizes. He sits back and digs out the cell, glancing at the caller ID before answering. "Travie."

Gabe cusses. "Shit, I forgot."

"Ay, are you with Gabe? He's not answering his cell," Travis starts in place of a greeting.

"I am. I took him home with me," Bill explains, staring down at Gabe as he speaks. Gabe goes for Bill's pants, undoes the button and starts to drag down the zipper. Bill shifts and swats at his hands.

Travis asks, "Is he cool? How's he feeling?"

"He's trying to fondle me."

"Oh, so, he's fine," Travis says.

Bill laughs and pulls the phone away from his mouth a little. "Travis wants to know how you're doing."

Gabe clears his throat to shout, "Travie, Bill won't let me cop a feel!"

Now Travis laughs. "Whoa, are y'all busy? Am I cockblocking?"

"No, no, no," Bill says. "Are you coming over here?"

"I don't know. I mean, I guess. If you want me to."

"Come! You guys have a few hours before you leave, right? You can help this guy get back."

"All right," Travis says. "Text me the address so I don't fuck it up, and I'll catch a cab."

"Done and done," Bill says. Gabe tries to dip his fingers between skin and the fabric of his underwear, and Bill clamps a hand over them. "Okay. No, we'll still be here. Okay, bye."

He has to let go to send the text, and Gabe takes advantage of the distraction. Bill squirms, trying fruitlessly to avoid Gabe's attempts, and then eventually has to stand up on the mattress.

"Aw, that's mean," Gabe says. Bill smiles at the screen.

"I'm trying to do something here," he says. "You forgot to tell Travis you were leaving."

"I know. Jodie took off already? Is he coming over?"

Bill nods. He closes his phone and drops it on the bed near the headboard. "Yeah. Lucky for you, all's well that ends well."

"All's well that ends with my cock in your mouth," Gabe says, and Bill's jaw drops. Gabe sits up and tugs on his jeans, but Bill kneels again before he can get them down. 

Gabe says, "Dude, you're killing me," and pouts even as Bill kisses him.

"Would you even come if I sucked your dick right now?" Bill asks.

Gabe raises an eyebrow and lies flat again. "Try me."

"You sure?"

"Are you kidding? I -- want -- a blowjob," Gabe explains. "Suck my -- "

Bill gropes him again, and Gabe hums in satisfaction. He props himself on his elbows to watch Bill inch backward on the bed, tugging Gabe's boxer briefs down. Bill licks his cock, sucks kisses along the length up to the crown. He sucks the head, because he knows Gabe prefers that to tonguing the slit.

Bill pulls off, stroking up and down and watches Gabe tilt his head back. 

"You better come," Bill says, and Gabe's leg twitches underneath his palm. Gabe groans.

"Shit, Bill. I will fucking shoot on your face if you want, just," and he lies out on the sheets, breathing. 

Bill gnaws on his bottom lip a little, watching Gabe's face. He strokes until Gabe reaches out to touch him, slips fingertips over his hair and then Bill ducks down for the head again. He swallows him down slowly, letting Gabe touch the back of his throat before pulling up and starting a rhythm.

Gabe likes to make noise. He likes to talk, but he never makes any sense, swearing and mangling Bill's name. He grits his teeth and sucks in air.

His cock slips out with a wet slurp, and Bill asks, "Have you ever hooked up with Travis?"

"Huh?"

"Probably not. Not with Jodie there, huh?" Bill twists harder on the upstroke.

Gabe pants, "Mother _fucker_ ," and Bill keeps sucking him off. He jerks the base while his mouth covers the head, and he listens for Gabe to start taking in the long, deep breaths that mean he's close.

Gabe says, "Bill. Bill."

And Bill crawls up Gabe's side to watch his face while he jerks him the rest of the way. Gabe's sweating a little, eyes shut, and Bill whispers in his ear, "I want to watch Travie fuck you when he gets here."

Gabe grunts and breathes in hard through his mouth when he comes, Bill's face pushed into this neck. He strokes him through it, and when Gabe settles, he turns his head and smirks.

"Told you I'd come, dude," he says, triumphantly, and Bill rolls his eyes. "I feel better already."

Bill moves to pick up a bath towel dumped on the floor and gives it to Gabe to wipe off. Gabe throws it back onto the carpet, and then tugs the blanket over his bottom half. 

They doze off until Bill's phone rings again. Bill leans across Gabe's body to grab it and answer for Travis. He's outside.

"All right, I'm coming out now," Bill says and stands.

Bill hops around as Travis steps inside. It's even colder without a shirt on or shoes. He closes the door, and Travis gives him a hug, smoothing a palm over the back of Bill's head as he pulls away. The TV still glows.

"What were you guys playing?" Travis asks, nudging a controller with his foot. 

Bill says, "I don't know. That was Andy and Mike. _I_ was making mimosas for the road."

Travis places a hand against Bill's hip as he follows him through the darkness. He says, "I can't see a goddamn thing. Where's Gabe?"

"In here," Bill says. He points at that bed, and Gabe's rolled onto his stomach now, feet poking out of the blanket and dangling over the side of the bed.

Travis slaps at Gabe's foot. "What the fuck, loser?"

"Yo," Gabe yawns, turning over. Bill steals his pillow and settles onto the bed again.

"I leave for a few minutes," Travis says. He pushes Gabe over and lies down between them, looking at the ceiling, "and all of a sudden, you're seeing shit."

"It was intense, man." Gabe pushes off his hood. Bill props himself on an elbow to see them. "Did Mike tell you I told him?"

"Yeah, yeah," Travis says. He turns to Bill. "Sisky was looking for you, by the way. He told me to tell you you're fucked up for ditching him."

"What? I disappeared on _him_?" Bill says. "Where was he?" 

Travis shrugs. He lifts a hand to pat Bill on the back, calm him. "I don't know. They were chilling on the bus when I got back."

Gabe says, "Dude, I can't believe your girl's gone already. I would've thought you were gonna stay with her."

"Nah, she had to get on the road." Travis tips sideways and claps a hand against Gabe's cheek. "Plus, somebody called me talking about he saw a fucking snake on the bus."

Gabe winces. "It was a cobra, dude. _The_ cobra."

Travis says, "Two lines a hit, Gabe. No more than two from now on, all right?"

"Fuck the both of you," Gabe declares, but Travis just holds onto his arm when he tries to shove. He kisses Gabe's forehead and grins at him, eyes low like always.

"A fucking cobra," Travis mutters and just looks him. "No, for real, are you okay?"

"I'm fucking perfect, dude," Gabe says. "Our boy here had my back."

"Bill," Travis says, looking up at him. He drags out his name, letting it fade on his tongue and pulls him down for a rough hug. "Coming through with your boys to steal our thunder tonight. You ain't shit."

"I can't help it if the people want me," Bill says, forearm trapped awkwardly between their chests. 

"Yeah, right." 

Travis shifts, and he has his right arm looped under Bill's left, fingers tapping absently along his shoulder blade. Collapsing would just be easiest in this position, and if Travis's mouth happens to be there, too, well, then that's just coincidence rearing its horny fucking head. Bill doesn't have any complaints.

Travis just says, "You trying make a dishonest man out of me?" when Bill lifts, and Bill cocks his head sideways, surprised.

"Just what do you think I'm capable of?" he asks. Gabe mutters something about the best hummers since the H2, but Bill reaches over to pop him, because Gabe is obviously still drunk and ridiculous.

Travis laughs, and Gabe just giggles as Bills hits his arm, cringing and swatting back ineffectively.

"Wait," Travis says. "Wait, I want to be on whatever the hell you two are on." He looks at Gabe, "Well, not what you're on, but, Bill, hook your boy up a little bit."

"We're out of mixer...type...shit," Bill says. Travis shrugs.

He says, "Whatever," and Bill scrambles off the bed. Travis gets up after him, and Gabe waves a hand from the bed.

"That's cool," he calls. "I'll just chill here."

"We're coming right back!" Bill says, and Travis follows close behind him.

He opens the fridge and a cabinet or two, but Travis just picks up a near-empty bottle of Grey Goose on the counter. Bill hands him a cup and he dumps it all in, then tosses back a mouthful, blinking through the burn.

Bill holds his hand out, and Travis passes the cup over.

"Do you have pot?" Bill asks. He drinks and hands over the liquor again.

"Umm, I might have..." Travis says and digs in his pockets. He pulls out a dime bag and shakes it. "It's just fucking stress though; it's not, like, the best shit ever."

"Yesss," Bill sings-songs, and runs to the living room to grab Butcher's pipe off the entertainment center. 

Travis is already breaking it down when Bill returns. Bill flips on the light and sets the pipe on the counter, watching Travis pick out seeds.

"So, Jodie's driving home by herself?" Bill asks.

Travis nods, moving seeds and stems to one side and piling the rest. "Yeah, but I mean. We slept until I had to do soundcheck, so she'll be all right. She has to get back to work."

"She was cool."

"Yeah, she's a good girl." Travis packs the bowl pretty tight. "We're just kickin' it. You know. It's still casual. Here, hold this."

He hands Bill the pipe and his lighter, sweeps the excess into his palm and dumps it into the trashcan. Bill takes the first hit while Travis gets rid of the small mess and tucks away what's left of the stress. He drinks while he watches Bill inhale, and smiles as Bill holds in the smoke.

"Nice," he says, setting down his liquor to get the pipe. "You hit okay?"

Bill nods. He reaches over to flip off the light again, and he sees the lighter spark and glow in the darkness. He sips Travis's vodka while Travis hits, and then they trade off again. They keep that up a few times, but it is only one bowl, and when they have to start pushing through ash to get the last couple good pulls, Bill just stands right in front of Travis's face after he inhales.

"Don't let it go," Bill says, and Travis gets it immediately. He cups his hands, tunneling them in front of his mouth and exhales slowly enough for Bill to inhale. 

"Yes? No?" he checks once he drops his hands, and Bill gives him a thumbs-up.

Travis does it one more time. He inhales from the pipe and tunnels his hands, but this time, Bill grabs his wrists in the middle, pulling Travis's hands away and gets Travis to open his mouth. It quickly goes from just that to a kiss, and Travis braces Bill's hips with his hands almost instantly, leaning into the counter and holding Bill steady.

Pulling apart, Travis says, "Yeah, you didn't get any of that last one." 

Bill simply leans in again, leans into Travis's warmth, because already Bill's senses have heightened and the air chills his shoulders. Travis's palms on his skin are hot, and when Bill moves into his space, Travis just lets him. He sneaks his hands into the hoodie, grazing Travis's ribs with his fingers and spreading around the sides, tapping at Travis's shoes with his bare foot, until Travis spreads his legs just enough to allow Bill to press flush against him.

And, of course, that's when Gabe starts singing out loud.

"G-A-B-E gonna get you high, tonight!" Gabe hollers.

Both Travis and Bill laugh at that, Bill saying, "I guess we're taking too long."

"Fucking needy, dude, I tell you," Travis says. He takes the opportunity to begin pushing down Bill's jeans. He kisses Bill again, and under the sound of Gabe singing about his light in the background, he says, "He's good for a minute, right?"

"Got a whole album he can do now, yeah." Bill lets Travis push him backward until they're knocking into the table.

Some dishes clink together as Bill pushes them back to give himself room. Travis helps him get onto the surface, Bill's jeans caught around his knees. He rocks forward to kiss Bill at the same time he reaches for his lap, and Bill's half hard just from the anticipation. 

"Hey, what was that? I know that noise. That sounds like sex shuffling," Gabe shouts. He sings some more, and then adds, "'Oh, no worries, we'll be right back, Gabe.' I see how it is!"

Bill calls back, "Just hold on!" and judging from the way Travis grins, he probably sounds as breathless as he tries to avoid.

The thing is: Travis doesn't do blowjobs. He doesn't give head (and that's a shame, considering what Bill's heard about how well he does girls), but he makes up for it by working a handjob like nobody's business. He strokes Bill with one hand and takes care of balls with the other, and Bill tries not to swallow both their tongues while he kisses Travis through it.

"Wanna know something?" Travis asks. 

Bill nods and gnaws on his lip to stop from making noise. Gabe is now reciting some rap song. Underneath only his bare ass, the table feels sort of uncomfortable.

Travis says, "We were on the bus or whatever. Jodie was blowing me, right?" and keeps stroking, not moving to Bill's ear to whisper but talks not an inch from his mouth. "I started trying to remember the last time that happened on the bus, and it was probably Warped. Probably you."

"Yeah?" Bill breathes.

"Yeah, so I was laying there thinking about you while my girl was going down on me," Travis says, chuckling.

Bill snorts. "What, is that supposed to be sweet?"

"No, it was just kinda hot," Travis says, and Bill digs his fingers into Travis's upper arm, shuddering. His eyes slip closed as he comes, he feels warm all over, Gabe's voice in the back of his mind.

He opens his eyes and kisses Travis again, licking into his mouth until Gabe starts singing old rhymes.

"Nobody likes me, everybody hates me. I guess I'll go eat worms!" he shouts.

"God _damn_ ," Travis mutters, and Bill grins.

He says, "Come on, let's go," and moves to hop off the table. He pulls his jeans up while Travis rinses off his hand. 

Bill leaves the jeans open and sprints into the bedroom, leaping right across Gabe on the mattress.

"The hell are you hollering for?" Bill asks, hovering over him. 

Gabe says, "Boo, you suck. You left me hanging."

"So sorry." 

Bill ducks to close the space, Gabe ready for him. He palms Bill's thigh, fingers curving towards the back with his thumb skipping over the seam repeatedly. Travis sits on the bed next to them, presumably taking off his shoes. When he stops moving, Bill sits back on his heels. He makes a scratchy sound in his throat, Travis turning his head to face him, and Bill's all about sharing this late.

Gabe continues to rub his thigh while Travis kisses Bill, and somewhere in the middle of it, Bill remembers earlier and stops. Travis licks his lips reflexively. Bill glances to Gabe and back and nods his head in Gabe's direction when Travis's eyes snap that way, too.

"You're dangerous," Travis says, voice lilting as he points. The words string together oddly, and Bill wonders if Travis's buzz is kicking in. He smiles, lips pressed together and urges Gabe to sit upright, watching Travis until Gabe's right there, breath warm.

Bill kisses Gabe and reaches for Travis, coaxes him closer. He switches -- kisses Travis, and Gabe pants against his collar. He slides off Gabe's lap as he pulls Travis in and then breaks away.

"Him," Bill breathes, indicating Gabe. And it isn't so much a hesitation as it takes Gabe a second to meet Travis partway. He's surprisingly quiet as they connect, and Bill enjoys the view.

Travis shrugs his hoodie off and tugs Gabe forward, twisting around. Their limbs knock into one another roughly as Travis falls sideways and drags Gabe on top. The blanket drops away in the commotion, Gabe settling against Travis's hips, when Travis glances down and laughs.

"Gabe, where are your fucking pants?" Travis asks.

Gabe scratches at his hair as he glances over his shoulders like he somehow forgot his cock is just chilling in the open. He chuckles a little and smirks, glancing from Bill to Travis and down again.

"Someone had to volunteer for the practice round, man," he says, and Bill just shrugs when Travis shoots him a look, eyes narrow.

"Aw, you set me up," he whispers. There's a mild disbelief to the sentence.

"No. I really saw a fucking snake. That shit is serious," Gabe insists, thumping Travis's shoulder. "Bill's just a slut, though. He lured me here. He wanted cock. Who'm I to scream rape?"

Travis drops his head back, muttering, "Can't believe you set me up," but he sounds more impressed than anything. Bill crawls closer, finding a groove on his back next to Travis.

In Travis's ear, he breathes, "You could always say no."

"I could," Travis agrees, but Gabe has already set to work on his fly and tucks his hand just under the zipper, pressing. Travis could but doesn't. Instead, he closes his eyes, a small, "mm," escaping when he sucks in his bottom lip, and Bill's mouth stretches against his ear.

"Gabe's really good," Bill says, and Travis lifts his lids enough to give Bill a sidelong glance. Bill props himself on his elbows, tries to tuck his hair behind his ear before kissing Travis again. He licks his bottom lip, and Travis just lets him in. This part they've done before. This part he knows, Bill thinks, and it never stops being good.

Travis groans into Bill's mouth, and he glances over to see Gabe lick his palm. Gabe notices his audience and puckers his lips for them as he grabs the base of Travis's cock. He ducks his head, mouth round, and Bill has to push his hips into the mattress a little, recalling what that feels like.

He's ready when Travis says his name, lifts higher over his face, and abandons the lazy kisses for something with intent. And it's not that Bill forgets Travis can keep up with anything, but he's still constantly surprised by how quickly he adapts. Bill learned early on not to underestimate what Travis might be willing to do, and instead made it a point to up the ante every time, just to test where the limits might lie.

So, when Travis breaks away to cuss, Bill just says, "Fuck him," and Travis hisses.

"Gabe, Gabe, Gabe," he says in quick succession, reaching down to pause him and Gabe looks up, lips evidently wet even with the only light coming from the window.

"What?" Gabe says. "Dude, I can't feel my asshole anyway, why not?"

Bill shakes his head, laughing. He pats Travis's hip, and says, "Keep going."

He gets off the bed and fetches lube and condoms out of a drawer. He slicks his fingers and comes back to hold one hand on Gabe's spine, dragging wet fingers down the cleft and warning, "Don't bite," and beams at the horror that flickers across Travis's face as Bill massages and then pushes inside.

Gabe fucking _whimpers_ , pushing back on Bill's finger almost immediately, and Bill adds another as Gabe blows Travis, moaning again like Bill's used to hearing. He finger fucks him through an awkward wave of possession, suddenly wondering who Gabe's been with lately -- who's seen and heard him like this even though it's never been like that between him and Bill. It's never been about owning as long as it's always about coming back. So Bill stamps out that line of thought, pulling his fingers out and going back in with three.

Gabe groans louder, and the way Travis mumbles, "Oh, fuck," makes Bill lean down and grin against the small of Gabe's back. He pulls out and thrusts in a little harder, a little quicker, and enjoys the same ripple effect.

"Hey," Bill says. "How do you want it? On your back?"

"On his knees," Travis says before Gabe can answer.

"Yeah?"

Gabe lifts his head to grind out, "I don't care how, just -- fuck -- _do_ it."

And Bill doesn't make the Nike joke when he slides his fingers out, giving them room to maneuver. He stands back and soon Travis has Gabe on all fours on the bed, kneeling behind him and holding his cock as he sets up to guide himself in, condom rolled on, Bill having helped with the lube. Gabe's mouth drops open, and he clenches his fingers in the sheets.

Bill moves behind Travis and pulls his shirts up, getting him to pause and raise his arms. Bill tosses the clothing aside, just holds onto Travis's hip lightly as he pushes long and slow into Gabe, and says, "He looks so fucking good taking it."

Gabe grunts, and Travis cusses. Gabe says, "That's 'cause I like it almost as much as you, Bill."

And Travis must thrust in harder, because Gabe hisses and dips his head forward. Bill squeezes Travis's hip and then scrambles around to crawl sit cross-legged at the top of the bed in front of Gabe. Bill's hard again, trying not to touch himself because it'll feel even better when they do it, and when Gabe touches his knee, he lets his eyes flutter shut for a moment.

He leans close to whisper, "Tell me how good you feel."

Gabe moans, pants, "Wait, have -- you've never --?"

"Once," Bill says, covering Gabe's fingers with his own as they slip lower along the crease between Bill's thigh and hip as he sits.

Gabe flexes them. "Well, you definitely should again."

Bill watches Travis reach around and between Gabe's legs, and Gabe gives up on real words entirely. He tips his head back and Bill curls in awkwardly to kiss him. Gabe's fingers graze his dick, sneaking his fingertips just inside the open flaps of denim, and Bill's bites his lip, swallowing the ragged, needy sounds as Gabe comes.

Travis rides through it. Gabe bows his head, Bill scratching his fingers through Gabe's hair while he lays, forehead to Bill's calf. When he looks up, he catches Travis watching him, and they hold an easy eye contact, Gabe making satisfied humming noises between them, until Travis bends forward, finishing, too. The room is nothing but hard, deep breathing then.

Eventually, Gabe says, "Bill, if my lip swells, you're so dead."

Bill lifts a knee to jostle him. "Shut _up_. What kind of fun are you, complaining already?"

"If I wasn't worn out right now, I'd kick your ass," Gabe threatens, trying ineffectively to bite at Bills' leg through the jeans. Bill just pops his cheek a couple quick times until he stops.

Travis mumbles from where he has sort of toppled onto Gabe, repeating, "okay, alright," until he gets up and makes his way to the bathroom to get rid of the condom. He turns on the bathroom light, and Bill squints against it. Gabe chooses that moment to press forward, nudging his face into Bill's lap and mouthing at his underwear. Bill hunches in to hold himself up for just a second before he collapses onto the mattress and lets Gabe pull himself over Bill's body.

"Freak," Bill says when Gabe jams a hand into Bill's pants and just leaves it there. 

He squeezes just a little, and Bill's whole body jolts. "You like it."

Bill sticks his tongue out, and Gabe snaps at him the same way he did in the cab. Bill asks, "How do you feel?"

Gabe rolls his eyes. He says, "I'm not gonna throw up on you, I swear," and Bill laughs.

"Thank you."

He hums in this throat appreciatively as Gabe starts moving his hand, rubs now. The water runs in the bathroom. 

Gabe says, "Dude, so. One time?"

Bill nods. He rolls his hips into Gabe's hand as he says, "I mean, it wasn't like. We hooked up through the summer, but we didn't have sex until, um, Virginia Beach?"

"Bullshit," Gabe says, grinning. His hand stops, and Bill frowns, squirms.

He says, "Well, he was kinda dating that girl. The crazy one?" He nudges Gabe's arm and calls over at Travis as he comes from the bathroom, flipping the light out again. "Travis, who was the girl you were with on Warped?"

Travis shakes his head and knuckles his ribs absently. "Man, I don't want to talk about her. I kind of want to pretend she didn't happen."

Gabe laughs, and Bill smiles. He nudges Gabe's arm again, pushing his hips up. "Gabe."

"Huh?" He looks away from Travis. "Oh, sorry! I got caught up listening."

Bill just shifts his hips another time, and Gabe starts up again. He kisses the skin closest to his mouth, landing somewhere on Bill's neck. He licks and sucks, and Bill can picture the fucking hickey already. They're not about possession, but Gabe sometimes can be a little more selfish than he likes to admit.

"Are you -- do you need to leave soon?" Bill asks when Travis comes up to sit by Bill's head, leaning against the headboard.

"Relax," Travis says. He bends to kiss Bill's face before he settles to watch. "Chill; we got you."

Gabe leaves his side to pull down his pants. Bill reaches up for Travis. His hand scrabbles across Travis's arm, down over his stomach, and Travis grabs it and pulls up to kiss Bill's knuckles, because he can get away with shit like that. Bill gives him a frustrated groan, but Travis just smirks.

"Success!" Gabe shouts, pumping Bill's jeans in the air. "I've been trying to get into these bitches all night."

He flings them across the room with way too much enthusiasm, and then works Bill's underwear off just as happily. It makes Bill giggle, it's so ridiculous, and Gabe pushes his knees apart. He strokes Bill's cock -- long, teasing pulls from base to head that have Bill arching. Gabe does it until Bill nearly growls, gnawing at his lip, and Gabe finally, finally goes down to take in the head.

Bill can't stop tugging on Travis's wrist, and Travis says, "Yeah, I've been there before," all amused nonchalance. "He is really good."

Gabe's the fucking master. Not that Bill will ever tell him that, because then Gabe would never let him live it down.

Bill lets the smallest sounds slip. They tiniest, "ah," and then Gabe bumps his fingers against Bill's hole, suggestive, and an entirely incriminating noise scratches from Bill's throat.

Both Travis and Gabe look at him, and Bill doesn't even care, he just pushes his hips forward. Travis reaches over Bill's head to grab the lube and pass it to Gabe.

"Fuck, _fuck_ ," Bill says as Gabe slicks his fingers and presses inside. Bill turns his head and buries his face into Travis's side. "Just -- Gabe."

"I know."

Bill feels oddly bereft while Gabe pulls out to prep himself, but then he's lifting Bill's leg, lining up and pushing in with one quick thrust. The stretch and burn sober Bill completely, and somehow he thinks to just touch Travis. Reach for his open fly and twist as he takes out his cock, the headboard thunking above Bill's head. He can't maintain it when Gabe starts to move, letting Travis knock his hand out of the way, content to close his eyes and move with Gabe's rhythm.

Hard and fast, and Gabe pulls out, rolls off he condom and jerks off onto Bill's stomach. He breathes out slow as he comes down, and Bill's already pulling at one side of Travis's jeans. Gabe backs off and pulls, too, Bill scrambling upright as Travis scoots down. 

He mutters, "Holy shit," and Bill can't help ducking to kiss him roughly before reaching behind to hold his cock and slide down.

"Fuck, Bill. Fuck," Travis says, when Bill lifts again, slamming back down and rolling forward.

It's hot. He's burning up in this room, body tingling and feeling so fucking _good_. Bill just dips his head forehead, riding Travis and breathing hard through his mouth. Gabe slides up alongside them and kisses Travis, braces his face with one hand. When Travis touches Bill's cock, it's all over, Bill clenches around him, and he practically yelps as he hits the climax, dropping down and biting Travis's collarbone.

Gabe's lips and tongue muffle anything Travis says. Bill feels him tense between his thighs, digging into Bill's leg. He pulls off and moves back to jerk Travis through it, getting caught on the cheek as he comes.

Gabe notices and bursts into laughter, because Gabe's still, first and foremost, an asshole. Travis looks down, his eyes going wide. Bill wipes it off with the back of his hand and smears it on Travis's hip.

"Dude," Travis says, shifting.

Bill says, "What? It's yours," and hits Gabe in the calf when he won't quit giggling about it.

"Sorry, I'm sorry," Gabe says, tugging on Bill's forearm until Bill comes up. He wipes at Bill's cheek with part of the sheet and kisses him, laughter dying down in the middle. "And people think I'm the whore..."

"Oh, my God," Bill says and hits Gabe in the side now, laughter starting again.

Gabe tries to protect himself, grabbing Bill's wrist. "I'm just saying! I'm not the one who got the facial."

Bill only stops trying to attack when Travis throws an arm over him, arranging Bill between them, his mouth resting at the top of Bill's spine. Travis told him once -- they were really fucked up at the time, but Travis gave Bill this whole speech about how he's a man who isn't afraid to think cuddling and handholding is sexy, so now Bill just goes with it.

He says to Gabe, "For that, you don't get to shower before you leave."

"What?" Gabe says. "Dude, Bill, that's low."

"Too bad. My house, my rules," Bill says. "I'll just take Travie; it's cool."

From behind him, Travis asks, "Hey, Gabe, how you feeling?" He reaches out and nudges Gabe's side.

"Amazing, dude, I told you," Gabe says. "I feel so perfect, I could fucking sing about it."

Bill kisses him when he opens his mouth. Gabe grins into it, laughter hidden just behind the smile, and Travis pushes closer against Bill's back.

Pulling apart, Gabe mumbles, "Haters, I tell you," but he goes for Bill again, and Bill's much happier with that decision.

"You guys still have a minute?" Bill asks. Travis presses his mouth to Bill's neck. 

"Yeah. Bill, come on," he says. "We've still got some time for you."


End file.
